


Truth or Dare

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Games, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: "You want me to...?""Yep!""But...""Any day now!"He opens his eyes as he slowly pulls away and finds Derek looking back at him.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi! It's been a hot minute!
> 
> This is for a challenge titled 'Game Night'. Enjoy!

“You want me to…?”

“Yep!”

“But…”

“You said dare and you can’t take it back, Stiles!” Erica says, bouncing in her seat excitedly.  
"You don't have to," Scott tells him. "You can change to truth!"

"Nope!"

Stiles swallows nervously, his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he turns back to Derek. The man looks slightly nervous as well, but it’s easily masked with his signature scowl. The tension between them rises and Stiles can barely keep eye contact with the werewolf.

“Any day now,” Lydia pressures, looking between the two.

“Right, right, um, okay,” Stiles mutters. 

He sighs and crawls across the floor to Derek. He stops a few inches away, staring into those hazel eyes. He wets his lips and flickers his gaze to Derek’s. He can feel everyone’s eyes on him now as he slowly leans forward. He closes his eyes right as their lips touch. He inhales sharply, surprised by the sparks that fly between them.

Neither of them move for a moment and then Stiles is deepening the kiss, leaning closer to Derek. He can barely hear everyone around them.

He opens his eyes as he slowly pulls away and finds Derek looking back at him.


End file.
